Stealth Sangheili
The Stealth Elites is a Sangheili (Elite) rank of the Covenant and later the Covenant Separatists. Roles These Sangheili Stealth soldiers are the assassins of the Covenant Army Special Warfare Group. They also share a similar role to that of the Sangheili of the Special Operations units. They can be very dangerous since they are hard to see but when you spot an enemy stealth Sangheili you should dispatch it quickly before you lose it in the shadows. The use of their active camouflage makes them experts at ambushing enemies in tight quarters. They are absolutely lethal soldiers when equipped with Energy Swords or Plasma Rifles. They are usually seen commanding Grunts equipped with active camouflage. While they possess Active Camouflage, their defensive capabilities are lower than those of other Elites due to the weakness of their personal energy shields. Unfortunately, these expert assassins are never your allies in any of the Halo Games. Armour and Shields These Sangheili are clad in armor that comes in several different variations. During and prior to the Battle of Installation 04, their armor was a light blue or Grey color, depending on the lighting, and has a Forerunner emblem on the back. However, this armor system did not allow for use of a Sangheili Personal Energy Shield. During the First Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 05, these Stealth soldiers received updated and improved armor. The color was changed from a gray-ish tone to either a brown or silver/steel color. In addition, the designers added in personal energy shields for increased survivability. On the downside, these shields are only equal to that worn and used by Sangheili Minors, if not weaker, though they recharge faster than any other armor system worn by the Sangheili. Combat Stealth soldiers are normally armed with Plasma Rifles, either single-wielded or dual-wielded. Frequently, these soldiers are allowed to carry and use Energy Swords, which can give away their position during combat. They often lie in wait in order to ambush their enemies. They are also far less prone to tactical mistakes, such as not charging directly into a fight and taking cover more often. Their agility and Active Camouflage make them difficult targets to hit. They often attack in pairs, much like Hunters. The best way to combat a Stealth soldier in Halo: Combat Evolved would be to take advantage of their lack of shields. The M6D Pistol and the SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle will kill them with a single shot to the head, though it can be difficult to land shots due to the Sangheili's agility and camouflage ability. The sniper rifle night vision makes this easier because it makes them quite visible. The MA5B is very effective at close range, as it's ability to fill the air with a large number of projectiles reduces the need for accurate aiming and allows you to find the Sangheili easier while they are still camouflaged. Explosives are also extremely effective when trying to flush them out of hiding or from behind cover, or to damage them. In Halo 2, it is advisable to use head shot-capable weapons such as the SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle, M6C Magnum Sidearm, BR55 Battle Rifle, or the Covenant Carbine. Their relatively weak shields can be broken easily by these weapons, and like any other Sangheili soldier, they can be killed by a single headshot while unshielded. Marksman weapons such as the Sniper Rifle can kill them with a single headshot even when fully-shielded. The shotgun is very effective when combating a Stealth Elite in a close quarter’s environment. Stealth Elites appear frequently in the Halo 2 campaign and mainly the level Outskirts on Legendary. Trivia *The silver-colored Stealth armor systems have shields that are slightly weaker than those of the brown-armored systems. This could possibly mean that the silver-armored ones are Stealth Minors and the brown-armored ones are Stealth Majors. *In Halo 3, instead of fighting Sangheili Stealth specialists, you fight Jiralhanae Stalkers. These Jiralhanae have the same role as their Sangheili counterparts, except for the fact that the Stalkers protect their pack's Chieftain. *The Sangheili of this expertise do not appear during the events of Halo 3. Though it is still possible that some of these soldiers still fought during the Second Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 00. It's also possible that some of these Sangheili were absorbed into the Covenant Separatist Special Operations groups during the Great Schism. *In the last level of Halo: Combat Evolved, The Maw, there are some Combat Forms with their Active Camouflage still working. This means that they are likely infected Stealth Elites, however, they do not carry weapons. *Stealth Elites are not to be confused with Ossoonas, who also employ the active camouflage. Ossoonas are supposed to spy on the enemy without participating in the fight unless spotted, while Stealth Elites are for combat purposes. *Stealth Elites mainly show up in Halo: Combat Evolved, but some Stealth Elites are seen in Halo 2, and are then replaced by Brute Stalkers in Halo 3. *In Halo Wars, these units are equipped with dual Energy Swords and an Active Cloaking Device. They are primarily anti-infantry. *In Halo:CE these Elites have no Energy Shields and therefore can be easily killed with a single Pistol headshot. *Stealth Elites are not the only Elites that can use Active Camouflage, they are just more trained at doing it. *Interestingly enough, the Stealth Elites in Halo: Combat Evolved have a light-blue colored armor, a shade lighter than the standard Minor's armor, but still different from the black used in Halo 2. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks